The load on an application can vary over time based on the number of active users or the type of activities that are being performed. Some operations can be time consuming and can slow down the system when executed in high frequency.
In computing, a throttling process is a process that is intended to regulate the rate at which some aspect of application processing proceeds. For example, in online transactional processing, a throttling mechanism may be embedded in the application hosting platform to balance the application's request/response rates to prevent a slowdown or even denial of service scenario because too much input has choked the system.